New Jersey Transit MCI/Designline Cruisers (mtamaster edition)
New Jersey Transit operates a handful of coach units mainly for travel across the state of New Jersey as well as to New York, Philadelphia and Atlantic City. Below is a list of all coach units used system wide. Note that some units may be operated by other operators, but are ordered by NJT under a contract. Numbers are mostly in the 7000 and 8000 range with the 1998-2015 units (with the exception of Hybrid coaches in the 4000 series as well as the 2006 order (9001-9053) and 3000 series for the 2016-2020 order of D4500CT buses. The 6000 and the beginning of the 7000 series will be used for an option order of 450 D4500CT buses. Below is a list of all coaches ordered between 1998-2024: *3001-3003 (2016 D4500CT) *3004-3243 (2017 D4500CT) *3244-3372 (2018 D4500CT) *3373-3536 (2019 D4500CT) *3537-3772 (2019-2020 D4500CT) *4004-4005 (2002 D4000H) (retired) *4006-4007 (2003 D4500H) (retired) *4008-4009 (2015 D4500CTH) *4010-4044 (2016 D4500CTH) *6651-7100 (2021-2024 D4500CT) *7001-7002 (1998 MCI 102-DWA3 CNG) (retired) *7003-7050 (1999 MCI 102-DWA3 CNG) (retired) *7051-7077 (2000 MCI 102-DWA3 CNG) (retired) *7101-7120 (2008 D4500CT) *7121-7187 (2008 D4500CL) *7188-7199 (2015 D4500CT CNG (second part)) *7201-7207 (2012 DesignLine ECOcoach) *7208-7276 (2013 DesignLine ECOcoach) *7277-7278 (2014 D4500CT CNG) *7279-7399 (2015 D4500CT CNG (first part)) *7400-7500 (2002 D4000 (second part)) *7501-7503 (2000 MCI 102-DW3SS) *7504-7831 (2001 D4000) *7832-7835 (2003 D4000N) (retired) (numbered 8961-8964 until 7836-7840 was delivered in late 2003; 7832 is a 2002 model) *7836-8200 (2002 D4000 (first part)) *8201-8204 (2001 D4500) *8205-8325 (2002 D4500) *8326-8412 (2002 D4000 (third part) *8413-8568 (2003 D4000) *8569-8787 (2003 D4500) *8788-8789 (2011 D4500CT) *9001-9053 (2006 D4500CL) *9054-9055 (2015 D4500CT CNG (third part)) Specs Routes of operation (New Jersey Transit) Note that a * is a route that uses D4000 units instead of a 45 ft cruiser; ** is a route that occasionally uses D4000 units: Newark-Lakewood-Hoboken Routes *63** *64** *67** *68 New York Routes *101 *102 *103 *104 *105 *106 **3496-3497, 7101-7120, 8205-8229, 8705-8724 are in a special wrap and reserved for the 101-106 NEST services. *121** *122** *124 *127** *128** *129 *130** *131** *132** *133** *135** *136** *137** *138** *139** *144* *145* *148* *151** *154* *155* *157* *160* *161** *162* *163* *164* *165* *166** *167** *168* *177** *190** *191** *192** *193** *194** *195** *196** *197** *198** *199** Special/Long-distance Express Routes *304** *307** *308** *313** *317* *318* *319 *320 *321* *324** *329** *353* Philadelphia Routes *401** *402** *408** *409* *410** *412** *417* *418* Atlantic City Routes *551** *552** *553** *554** *559** Private Operators Some buses are operated in different companies and vehicles are leased to the following routes: *Atlantic City-PABT, Route 35/36, Parkway Express, PNC, Red Bank, Sayreville, Empire City, IKEA Shuttle,Jackson, Manchester/Lakehurst, Shore Points, Wellingborough/Westhampton (Academy Bus Lines) **Academy also operates NJT owned 130, 132, 136 and 139 in peak hours; Line 300 is also used by Academy during peak. *55 (Carefree Bus) *17RG, 17SF17WY, 17US, 17X (Coach USA; Short Line) *Lines 100/400/500/600, Dunellen Local (Coach USA; Suburban) **Line 300 was mostly owned by Short Line. *77 (Coach USA; Community) *9, 9A, 9T, 9TA, 11A, 11C, 14, 14E, 20, 21, 45, 45A, 45X, 46, 47, 48, 49, 84 (Coach USA, Rockland) *32, 33, 44, 66, 66R, 88, 99, West Caldwell/NYC (DeCamp Bus) *46, 46E, 78, 80, 80E (Lakeland) *Allentown, Doyletown (Trans-Bridge) The following units are preserved for the Private Operators: *3073-3122, 7601-7635, 8569-8602 (DeCamp Bus Lines) *7636-7639 (Carefree Bus Lines) *3004-3065, 3373-3402, 7640-7713, 8413-8450, 8603-8622, 8634-8643, 8649-8674 (Coach USA) *3403-3409, 7714-7717, 7758, 8623-8625 (Trans-Bridge) (7758 was originally owned by Nate's transportation) *3001-3003, 3123-3182, 3410-3439, 7718-7757, 7836-7849, 8485-8568, 8626-8630, 8644-8648, 8675-8704, 8788-8789 (Academy bus) *3183-3238, 7759-7769, 7400-7444, 8411-8412, 8631-8633 (Lakeland) *3066-3072, 3355-3356 (Saddle River Tours)